


pocket full of angels

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [27]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other, also this is more sean centric but kieran is present enough to count so nyeh, can be ready as polyam or just kieran being a really chill and sweet bro, ik ur gonna read these tags so ily, un-named angel au, whatever u want beebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: You adored them both endlessly and would (without a doubt) do anything for them, hell you'd even take on the world if it meant keeping them happy and safe. But you can't fight the world on an empty stomach, and Kieran makes a mean pancake. It seems that even the hero of angels is felled only to pancakes.





	pocket full of angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gunschute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/gifts), [annoying_kuriboh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/gifts).

If you were being completely honest, waking up to the feeling of another body in your bed was still a foreign feeling, especially when said body was so closely cuddled with your own. A quick glance down and a flash of red, tangled hair revealed that the culprit this time was Sean, which meant Kieran was likely either sprawled out on the floor or had temporarily left the bed. You'd known the two long enough to grasp their sleeping habits, both were cuddlers but in very different ways. Sean fancied himself the big-spoon, tugging you close to him with his lanky arms wrapped tightly around your middle, often nuzzling his face into your neck and tickling you with his stubble, a light purr leaving him if he was particularly comfortable and tired. Kieran, however, much preferred to sleep facing you, finding himself nuzzling into your chest or stomach, tangling your hands together and grinning in his sleep when you would softly rub your thumb over his knuckles. There were times, however, when Kieran would nuzzle himself between your shoulder-blades and place soft kisses before dozing off and Sean finding himself in Kieran's usual place.

As it seems, this was one of those times. It wasn't often Sean would allow himself to be wrapped up in your arms, his head nuzzled up under your chin, his soft breaths puffing out against your skin, quiet grunts and sighs leaving him when you freed a hand to run it through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp as he nuzzled himself closer, the soft sound of shuffling feathers following his movements. Said feathers continued to shuffle (and ruffle) as Sean unconsciously stretched out a wing to rest over the both of you, his sleepy grip tightening just the smallest bit as he gave a heavy, yet content, sigh. The familiar sight of those muted brown and red feathers was comforting and the weight a welcomed one, especially considered the deep trust implied by the simple action.

Kieran often mentioned that angels' wings were the most vulnerable part of them, and to show them, especially so nonchalantly, was perhaps the biggest display of trust one could display. You could still remember the first time Kieran had shown you his own wings, very timidly and his gaze often darting around for any sight of an exit, but you understood the gesture and didn't move a muscle until he slowly reached forward to guide your hand until it was softly drifting over the feathers, Kieran giving a sigh as he slowly pushed his wing further into your touch, his gaze soft and questioning. A subtle nod from you and Kieran was putty in your hands, slowly scooting closer until he was sprawled out on his stomach, wings lazily flared on either side of him with his head burrowed into your lap. You enjoyed this quiet, confident and relaxed side of Kieran, spending the better part of the day lazily petting his wings.

Sean had shown his own wings, though accidentally, and it made for a funny story you and Kieran were often to tease him with. It'd been when he was trying to groom his wings, huffing, and puffing when he couldn't reach a damaged feather that was particularly itchy and irritating, and Kieran was passed out in your shared bed when he needed his fellow angel most. He'd been so busy being grumpy about his predicament that he'd missed the sound of you walking into the room and gave a shout and involuntary wing-flare when you cleared your throat from behind him. He'd puffed himself up so much he looked like a show-chicken and his glare did little to ease your laughter as you doubled over, wheezing away as he grumbled. After a somewhat quick explanation and guidance, Sean soon had his back to you as he fiddled away with the T.V. remote, giving an occasional hum or sigh when another troublesome (or itchy) feather was removed.

Apparently, after that, you were deemed his grooming partner as every time he was going through a molt, he would bother and pester you until you plopped down in That Chair and he would make himself cozy, humming away as you set to work. Once or twice, he'd fallen asleep or was just too comfortable to be bothered to move, leaving you free to play with his hair or pet his wings. And every time, he never seemed to mind too much with the new braids and would even grin softly to himself when he passed by a mirror. And he must've said something to Kieran because soon he too would sit with you while you helped Sean maintain his feathers, and when Kieran wasn't going through a molt himself, he'd quietly ask if you'd braid his hair too (or even just play with it), which you always agreed to.

A soft groan brought you out of your thoughts and you couldn't help but chuckle as Sean grumpily shoved his head into the crook between your neck and shoulder, arms wrapping more tightly around you, the previously stretched out wing now acting as a sort-of-but-not-quite shield from the light peaking into the room through the curtains. Sean was not a morning person, and if you allowed him, he'd stay in bed until half-past noon, and considering how little he slept (even by an angels' standards) you often let him sleep as long as he liked. But on the off-chance was woken before he was ready, you were left to deal with the sight of an adorably grumpy Sean. Allowing your hand to return to his hair, you softly scratched at the nape of his neck, letting your fingers drift through those soft ginger locks before brushing the hair away from his face. You could feel Sean smile against your skin and gave him a particularly hearty head-scratch.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," you softly teased, subtly moving away just enough to look into those familiar green eyes were peering up at you with such a soft look it was enough to melt your heart. "G'mornin," he mumbled in reply, tiredly blinking before his eyebrows furrowed together and he softly scooted over to continue using you both as a pillow and protection from the light. Deciding to humor him, you laid your hand on his cheek before softly rubbing your thumb back and forth in a fashion you knew was soothing to both him and Kieran. It was something you did to soothe them and it always seemed to work, especially on a grumpy Sean. As he fell back into the soft grip of sleep, you were tempted to follow him until the scent of pancakes seemed to wake your mind right up. With one last soft pat to his cheek, you moved away and made to leave the bed (but not before placing a kiss on his cheek), and only stopped to linger in the door-way long enough to look back at the (now sleeping) Sean.

If you'd known that when you met the loud red-head that he'd not only turn out to be a (literal) angel but also a lover, you'd probably have held him close a lot sooner than originally, but you were happy with how naturally things had progressed. He trusted you, and you him, and it was more than you could ask for. Especially when the sweet-heart that was Kieran Duffy had stumbled into your life alongside him. You adored them both endlessly and would (without a doubt) do anything for them, hell you'd even take on the world if it meant keeping them happy and safe. But you can't fight the world on an empty stomach, and Kieran makes a mean pancake. It seems that even the hero of angels is felled only to pancakes.


End file.
